Moment Of Weakness
by pinkheartz9
Summary: Gray falls for a trap and gets screwed by a mystery man. And it took only three days until everyone knew what happened. GrayxNatsu WARNING: yaoi! Kinda short xP


It's not like it's bad or anything. It's not like it's good or anything, either. It was... It was... Great, I can't find a good word to express it.

This was what happened three days ago.

It was just like any ordinary day, I was making my way to the guild, and then know that I'll strip a few times here and there, which also means getting punished by Erza. Maybe I'll pick a fight or two with Natsu, talk to Lucy and Happy a bit. Of course, if there's no new jobs, I might just do those things.

But little did I know, I was falling into some kind of trap. And that little trap wasn't good, and wasn't bad, either.

"Hey, Gray!" shouted a fimiliar voice, as I already entered the guild.

"Oh, hi Happy."

"Have you seen Natsu anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen him so far."

"Oh, alright, that's okay." after that, Happy just flew off, perhaps trying to find Natsu. Maybe they were playing hide and seek. I don't feel like bothering him anyway.

In the blink of an eye, it was already time for me to head home. Just like any other ordinary and boring day...

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're go-" I scolded, as someone knocked into me while I was walking. I lowered my view to see a cute brown-haired girl who was rubbing her head.

"S-Sorry, mister, I... Hey, are you Gray?" She asked, as her eyes widen.

"Yeah, I-"

"I know it was you! Gosh, you look much more handsome than they say!"

"Oh.. I-"

She always interrupts me, but now by pulling my arm.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to my house! I'll even treat you to dinner!"

"But I-"

She pulled me while she started running.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm gonna-"

She runs fast, like really fast. Because in just 5 seconds, we already reached her house.

"Let go, I can walk myself."

"Aww, don't be such a bad sport.."

I heaved a loud sigh. This girl is evil. And you know why? It's because there was once Happy told me that all cute girls are evil, and they have millions of evil masterplans swimming around in their brains. Not that I believe him entirely, though.

"Okay, we're here!" She called out again, after pulling me up from the first floor to the third floor.

She let me in, but when I went in, she closed the door behind me and never went it. Thus, she ran off, instead.

"Hey!"

No matter how hard I shouted, I don't think she'll come back. The room was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything. "Great." I thought.

"Mr Fullbuster?"

"Who's there?

Nobody answered, but then I found myself having pinned down on the floor. A hand was on the back of my head, which is pinning my body down on the floor, while another hand was caressing my cock... wait a second.. WHAT THE HELL?

W-wait.. Am I getting raped? Is this what it's called to be sexually harassed? Well, I know it mostly happens to shy or slutty women, but what am I going to do if this dude really gets everything his way. I am not gonna let it-

"Nnngghhh..."

What the hell? Did I just let out a moan? (And an indeed sexy one if you could say that.) WAIT! NO! Get a hold of yoursel-

"Aaagghh.."

Shit, Gray! This guy is really good at making me weak at the knees. He started to rip off my pants and took off my boxers, rapidly, and then started to kiss every part of my ass he could reach.

(He even started to suck and lick, too!)

This is isn't the time to be impressed, Gray! You're getting raped by some mysterious dude, and you aren't doing anything! I knew I've got to take action. And so, I...

"Hey You-"

He cut me off by putting his tongue down my mouth. Not to mention he started to wrap his hand around my cock, and then pumping it up and down. Shit, I think I'm-

"You're getting hard really fast, Gray."

That fimiliar voice interrupted my train of thought. It was so fimiliar. Now I know who is he. It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, my lifelong rival. No, it couldn't be! But there is 0.00657890% of chance that Natsu Dragneel will ever want to rape me.

"W-wait, s-stop, Na..Natsu.. Ngghh.."

He shut me up by putting two fingers up my ass, and thrusting in and out in a very fast pace.

"AAAH! SHIT!"

He started to lick, suck and nibble all over my neck, trying to find a weak spot, and until he did, he just continued finding even more.

"Wait! Natsu! L-let me co- AAHH!"

And so, I just came since I couldn't hold it back anymore. It all just happened so fast, everything just came splashing out, and Natsu tried his best to suck it all up. I was starting to get all horny and wet. I guess that Natsu knew that, as he stuck in another finger up my ass.

"Tell me what you want!"

"Arrghhh.. Nnghh.. F-fuck me... Ahh..."

"As you wish, Mr Fullbuster."

Just like that, Natsu pulled out his wet fingers, and stuck his cock up my ass, grinding into me rapidly. A hand was supporting me, while another was rubbing on my left nipple. Shit, I really got raped, and I enjoyed it.

"AAAH! Oh god, Natsu! Nnngghh.."

My cheeks were burning, which meant I was blushing hotly.. Shit, Natsu.. You really got me good this time...

And so

Three days until I can get the pleasure and pain out of my body

Three days until all the guild members knew that Gray Fullbuster got raped by the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel.

Three days until I realize that it wasn't good to have the secret exposed, and yet I think wouldn't it was bad... It was just a moment of weakness.

Shit. I'm definitely gonna get my revenge!


End file.
